


back to the beach house.

by fockinglevendcliche



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Beach House, Boysquad, Established Relationship, GirlSquad, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Milan just being Milan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fockinglevendcliche/pseuds/fockinglevendcliche
Summary: "Baby, just relax, okay?" Sander whispered in Robbe's ear, "it's still too early, I'm sure they're all still asleep."Robbe looked at him with a little uncertainty. All Robbe wanted was to get lost in Sander, let him cover every inch of his body with his hands and his lips. He wanted Sander to make him feel good. But he was still worried that someone would listen to them. Robbe was fully aware that he wasn't exactly silent. And he definitely didn't need his friends listening to him have sex with his boyfriend. It wasn't gonna happen.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 248





	back to the beach house.

**Author's Note:**

> So, i was rewatching season 1 and the scene where Robbe interrups Jens and Jana in the cabin its always so fun to watch (this goes for all skam versions) and i thought it would be fun to have the scene but with Robbe and Sander 😅 so here it is, hope you like it!

The morning light went straight through the white curtains, illuminating the small space. The brightness reflected in Sander's green eyes, making them brighter and more intense, making it impossible for Robbe to resist it. The blond boy's eyes had always been one of Robbe's weak points. But right now, he needed to get out of bed. Whatever Sander had in mind, it wasn't going to happen. At least, not there.

"Sander, we can't," the brunet moved, trying to get out of the comfort of his boyfriend's arms. 

But Sander wasn't making it easy. His hands went quickly to Robbe's waist, pulling him back to bed and sliding over him, making the younger boy's body stay under his own. Sander passed both hands over Robbe's thighs, squeezing them tightly around his waist, leaving the brunet with no option but to lie there, on that bed, in that position. 

"Baby, just relax, okay?" Sander whispered in Robbe's ear. The brunet couldn't help but drop his head back on the pillow, giving his boyfriend greater access, who started to leave small kisses along his neck, "it's still too early, I'm sure they're all still asleep."

Robbe looked at him with a little uncertainty. All Robbe wanted was to get lost in Sander, let him cover every inch of his body with his hands and his lips. He wanted Sander to make him feel good. But he was still worried that someone would listen to them. Robbe was fully aware that he wasn't exactly silent. And he definitely didn't need his friends listening to him have sex with his boyfriend. It wasn't gonna happen. 

But he missed being with Sander that way. Since he left the flatshare, it had been hard for the two to be together. There was one thing, but sleeping with his boyfriend in the same house his mom slept in was a bit uncomfortable for Robbe. So when Jana had come up with the idea of them all, even Milan, going back to the beach house for a weekend so they could finally relax, Robbe had gotten excited right away. He was finally going to be able to spend some time with Sander, away from home. But as soon as they got there, Amber immediately wanted to do the room distribution and Sander was quick to say that the room with the double bed was his and Robbe's, which had generated a wave of applause and whistles from all his friends, Jens even exchanged a high-five with Sander. As happy as Robbe was that his friends got along with his boyfriend, he hadn't been able to avoid the red in his face of embarrassment, especially when Milan played with him, asking him if they'd brought enough condoms and lube, which led to more laughter among all his friends. 

That night, both Robbe and Sander were tired from the trip and just wanted to lie in bed, in each other's arms and be able to spend a quiet night. There had been nothing more than a short kiss session. 

But now in the morning, the blond boy had woken up full of energy and ready to touch Robbe the way he knew he liked to be touched. But Robbe wasn't making it easy. Sander knew Robbe wanted this, he knew it. He could see in Robbe's eyes all the desire that had built up, the way his legs were squeezing Sander even tighter, bringing him closer to his body, even though he kept denying it. He knew Robbe was just being insecure. The thin walls of the room that let any sound through them were not helping the situation either. But still, Sander didn't understand why Robbe was so concerned. Of course, he knew it was because his friends were in the next room. But he still didn't understand why. From what Sander had seen yesterday when they arrived at the beach house, they all seemed to care nothing about who did what. Sander had seen how Aaron and Amber had been up against a wall practically the whole time swallowing each other's faces or how Jana and Jens had quietly left their friends to go to one of the general rooms, only to come back after a few hours with their clothes wrinkled and their hair out of place. No one had looked in the direction of either of them, much less given any importance to it. So why was Robbe so stressed that someone would listen to them? He didn't understand.

Sander took one of his hands to Robbe's head, playing with his hair gently. His other hand slid under his body, pulling him closer so they'd get chest to chest. Sander didn't lose the way Robbe's body shook slightly below his. Yeah, he definitely craved for it, he thought.

"Robbe... I miss you," Sander's lips approached Robbe's, hovering softly over them without touching, "I miss your body... making you feel good."

Robbe couldn't contain the low moan that came out of his mouth. Why did Sander have to have such an effect on him?

"I miss you too," Robbe said in a low tone of voice, "but you saw how it was yesterday... they're my friends, but they can be so annoying sometimes, I really don't need another uncomfortable conversation."

"Robbe, baby, we're together, okay? Yeah, we have sex, so what?" Sander approached Robbe's ear, talking softly, "besides, you shouldn't deprive anyone of hearing those pretty sounds you make."

"I don't know, Sander."

The blond boy gave a little smile, running his tongue across his lower lip slowly as he held Robbe's gaze.

"You don't know? I think you do, Robbe," Sander's hands made their way back to the brunet's thighs, "the truth is, your lips say one thing... but your body says another completely different... you keep denying it, but you're still here... naked and open to me, right baby?"

Robbe rolled his eyes, but he knew Sander was right. 

"You're impossible, you know that, Sander?"

"Mmh, but you still love me."

"That's right...I still love you," Robbe smiled shyly at his boyfriend. He really loved this boy with everything he had.

Sander approached Robbe, kissing him. It was a slow, soft kiss, with tongues in the mix. Robbe's hands went immediately to Sander's lower back, pulling him down towards his body. Sander broke the kiss, gently biting the brunet's lower lip. Robbe groaned softly. It was no use trying to resist any longer, the younger boy thought. In the end, Sander always got what he wanted. And this minute, he wanted Robbe. 

"Okay Sander... I can't... just touch me, any way you want."

Sander laughed. The desperation in Robbe's voice was visible. He pretended a worried expression.

"Robbe, what if someone hears?" 

"Stop playing... do something now or I'll get up and leave the room!"

Sander's lips rose in a playful smile. Robbe begging was music to his ears. 

"You don't have to ask me twice, angel."

With that said, Sander left one last kiss on Robbe's lips and started sliding his body down, dragging the thin sheets along with him. Sander moved his mouth closer to where he knew Robbe needed him most, already feeling the heat. He moved his gaze back to Robbe who also had his gaze fixed on him. The eyes of the brunet were wide open, anxious. Sander let his tongue pass smoothly through Robbe. He could already taste it. He opened his mouth ready to take him when he heard the bedroom door being opened. Sander hurried up to pull the sheets up enough to cover at least Robbe's waist. 

"Are you guys gonna be in this room all morning fucking?" Aaron's voice echoed loudly through the small space. 

Sander raised his head to look at the door, watching Aaron enter the room followed by Moyo and Jens. All the boys laughed as they stared at the bed. Robbe sighed loudly, covering his face with both hands, he could already feel the heat coming from his cheeks. 

"Fuck, can you just get out?" Robbe said loudly, avoiding looking at his friends who were still standing at the door.

"I mean, we could, but then you'd never leave this room," Jens said, "we've all been to the beach so far, we didn't want to wake you up, it was still early, but you were never coming."

Robbe took his hands off his face, finally looking at the boys. He was clearly upset with them. The fact that the three friends were still laughing wasn't helping the situation. 

"I don't care, just get out, please!"

"What's going on here?" Robbe recognized Milan's voice. He looked at the door watching him come in, stopping quickly as soon as he looked at the image in front of him. Robbe lying on the bed, the top of his body uncovered, with Sander still positioned at Robbe's waist level, trying to cover the brunet's body as much as possible. Robbe hasn't lost the way Milan's lips arched, clearly trying to hide a smile. 

Behind Milan, the girls began to approach the room, curious as to why the boys were all standing there. As if it couldn't get any worse, Robbe thought. Now he didn't just have four pairs of eyes fixed on him and Sander, but all his friends. Worst of all? Robbe could feel Sander's body shaking over his. He hadn't looked at the blond boy yet, but he could clearly see that he was laughing, just like all the others.

"Okay, that's enough people, let's leave them alone," Yasmina said. Robbe looked at her who was already leaving, dragging the other girls with her. He made a mental note to thank her later. At least someone in that group wasn't trying to make him even more uncomfortable. 

Robbe looked at the four boys who were still standing inside the room. Milan rushed to sit on the end of the bed, ready to say some comment that would probably make Robbe roll his eyes, so the youngest boy cut him quickly.

"Whatever you're gonna say, Milan, just don't."

"I was just gonna check, you know, I wanna know if it was good, I'm your guru, I think I need to know these things."

That's it, Robbe thought. Milan had absolutely no boundaries. And the worst part is, Robbe couldn't get mad at him because he knew it was just the way he was. A bit too intrusive, but always ready to take care of Robbe in a certain way. 

Robbe felt Sander move at last, the blond boy's hands abandoned his thighs, sliding his body up, taking the sheet with him. Sander moved from above Robbe, sitting up straight on the bed, grabbing one of the younger boy's hands, pulling him up until he was sitting up too. Now sitting side by side on the bed, Sander passed his arm around Robbe's little waist, pulling him close to him. 

"You guys kind of interrupted the whole thing," Sander finally said, looking at the boys, "it would probably be good if we had a chance to finish it." 

"You know what, Sander? Robbe never tells me any of this, so from now on, I'm gonna be your personal guru."

"Isn't a guru supposed to be someone who teaches someone else, Milan?" Aaron interrupted, "Sander already seems to get the whole thing, look at his sex appeal, man!"

Robbe dropped his head on Sander's shoulder, looking at him. The blond had the biggest smile ever on his face. That made Robbe smile too. Seeing Sander happy was everything to him, even if it was thanks to the boys' stupid comments. 

"Okay, I hate to break up this conversation, but you two need to get up now," Moyo said pointing to Robbe and Sander, "we're starving...and we know Jack Frost makes the best croques, right?"

"I mean, if you left the room, we could already be dressing, you know," Robbe said.

Aaron laughed, "What? Are you guys afraid to show some skin?"

"Not really, maybe afraid you're gonna end up liking what you're gonna see too much," Sander said, getting out of bed, totally naked. He picked up his clothes that were all over the floor, quickly putting on his underwear, some pants and a sweater. All the boys' eyes were on Sander, following him as he left the room, probably towards the kitchen. 

Milan rushed to look in Robbe's direction, "so Sander... he's kind huge."

"Milan!"

"What? You know I care about you, Robbe. I just want to make sure you're good, that you're being safe!"

Robbe looked at the other three boys who were laughing at Milan's comment. He grabbed one of the pillows and shot in the direction of his friends, "I'm not having this conversation with you, Milan... and you can all leave the room."

"All right, cutie. But you know, if you need any tips," Milan winked at Robbe, leaving the room. The rest of the guys followed him, still laughing amongst themselves. 

Robbe dropped himself back into bed, finally relaxing. He still wanted Sander to finish what he was going to do, but there was no way that was going to happen there, at least not with his friends around them. Maybe, MAYBE, on a next trip to the beach house, just him and Sander, a whole weekend, Robbe thought.


End file.
